<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Strange World by Arro_Sohng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918802">It's a Strange World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arro_Sohng/pseuds/Arro_Sohng'>Arro_Sohng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sail Away With Me [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies), The Lodge (UK TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Clones, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry is maybe kind of a brat, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Post-Episode: s02e03 Help, Referenced Polyamory, Relationship Advice, Relationship Issues, Sean and Harry personality differences, Season 2, contains spoilers like a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arro_Sohng/pseuds/Arro_Sohng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and the other Lodge kids are stressed. First, Gil Matthews is attempting to buy the lodge with the threat of a fine they can't pay, Sean and Ben are still tense, Noah is distraught about Kaylee, Danielle and Ben have a secret, plus an injured arm, and on top of all that, nine strange teens have arrived under very odd circumstances, claiming to have fallen from the sky out of another dimension apparently for the sole purpose of giving them all relationship advice. And to top it all off, one of them looks exactly like Sean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Carlos de Vil, Danielle Clarke/Ben Evans, Harry Hook &amp; Sean, Harry Hook/Uma, Jane/Jay/Li Lonnie/Carlos de Vil, Skye Hart/Sean Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sail Away With Me [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourNightmareIsMyDream/gifts">YourNightmareIsMyDream</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay!<br/>I had this idea a while ago, and then I finally let myself do it since I finished The Lodge this afternoon. I'm glad I waited to decide if I was just doing a continuation or not, because that stuff near the end of S2... no spoilers, but I didn't expect it and also I'm glad my ship has sailed. In case you can't tell, I'm team Sean all the way, but I think Skye definitely needs some work. She's not good enough for my Harry Clone.</p><p>Also, I tried to make it clear which Ben we're talking about here, but... comment if you want me to add clarification somewhere. (That goes for all chapters as well).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(Auradon Prep, Auradon)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat back on the grass beside Uma and watched their friends bemoan the upcoming test.</p><p>"There's no way I'll pass!" Mal groaned. She ignored Ben as he tried to speak to calm her. "I'll fail and then I won't ever be the queen and the whole kingdom will hate me-"</p><p>"Chill out, Dragon Breath," Uma interrupted.</p><p>"C'mon, Mal," Evie said. "You're basically the queen already. You married Ben."</p><p>"Yeah," Carlos agreed. "You just haven't been coronated yet, and that's in like two days."</p><p>"36 hours and 40..." Mal corrected and checked her phone display. "Two minutes!"</p><p>"Exactly," Jay said. "Nothing to worry about."</p><p>"You'll be fine, Mal," her newly-wed husband assured her.</p><p>"Aww, thanks Benny-Boo."</p><p>"Hey," Audrey protested. "That's my nickname! I'm filing a patent!"</p><p>Evie and Jay laughed while Gil asked what a patent was. Harry found the present conversation very boring, so he pressed his lips to Uma's neck instead. She scoffed but tilted her head the slightest bit for a better angle.</p><p>"Benny-Boo, Benny-Boo, Benny-Boo," Mal chanted.</p><p>"Mal," Ben chided. "Be nice."</p><p>Mal fake-pouted. Ben pressed a kiss to her lips, then tried to pull away, but she caught his neck and dragged him practically into her lap.</p><p>"Bleh," Uma fake-gagged. "C'mon, your royal Highnesses, get a room."</p><p>Mal broke away and glared at his captain. "Harry is literally, like, attached to you right now."</p><p>Harry couldn't see Uma, but he knew she rolled her eyes. She reached over to run her hand over the back of his head, making him melt further into her. He could practically feel her satisfactory smirk aimed at the purple dragonette.</p><p>"Ugh," Mal huffed. At that moment, the bell rang. She groaned. "God, I wish we could skip class."</p><p>Everyone began standing up when Jay spoke, somewhat nervously.</p><p>"Uh, guys..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>They turned to find him looking a his hands in astonishment. Thick tendrils of red smoke snaked around his arms.</p><p>"Woah," Carlos said. A tendril left Jay and circled the de Vil boy's feet almost curiously.</p><p>"Carlos," Mal said, her voice tight. "Don't. Move."</p><p>Carlos was frozen. Evie tensed as another one branched out and curled around her waist. A third coiled up Ben's leg.</p><p>"Guys!" Audrey said. She sounded like she might cry. "What is this?"</p><p>A fourth was poking at her hand. Harry might have helped, had another tendril not wrapped around his right wrist. Before he could register anything, it zipped around his waist once, then crossed between him and Uma. He looked up to see Ben and Mal similarly tied. Gil tried to edge away from the smoke, but several fingers of the stuff were closing in on him.</p><p>"Gil, run!" Harry said. His friend stepped back wards quickly, but he tripped over another tendril. They had begun to solidify, and now Harry couldn't break free if he tried. Blood-red mist issued from a panicked-looking Jay. As it rose, the world began to dim. The ground beneath his feet was pitching and rocking like a storm-bound ship. Uma's hands were free, and she gripped his tightly as if looking for support. </p><p>Harry stumbled as he struggled to remain upright. He felt nausea rolling up inside him. He tried to hold his breath, but it only made him more sick.</p><p>Suddenly the darkness was broken by a blinding flash.</p>
<hr/><p>When the light faded, Harry still couldn't see. His eyes were shut tightly against a howling wind. The dizziness was so bad, it felt like he was in a free-fall. He couldn't feel Uma's hands anymore. He couldn't even feel the ground.</p><p>Hesitantly, he opened his eyes the tiniest bit, against the rushing air. What he saw made him want to throw up.</p><p>A dense forest was rushing up to meet him <em>fast</em>. He didn't feel like he was falling, he <em>was</em> falling. He opened his eyes quickly, getting them shocked by the air. He didn't know how high up he was, but it was definitely enough to die. He looked around to see if he could at least reconnect with Uma first, but he didn't see her. There were some specks a little ways in the distance. Seven of them. He twisted his plummeting body so he could see behind himself. </p><p>Ben.</p><p>Ben was falling beside him, his mouth wide open in a scream he couldn't hear over the rushing air.</p><p>"BEN!" he yelled as loud as he could. "<strong>BEN</strong>!!"</p><p>The king finally heard him and looked up. Their eyes met, and he knew the other boy understood they were going to die.</p><p>Since falling seemed to be taking so long, and he was resigned to his fate anyway, a three things occupied his mind. One, he would never see Uma again. Never kiss her or hold her or feel her hand in his hair. The thought made his heart break, and brought tears to his already watery eyes. Secondly, he wondered if it would hurt. Would he have to smack a few branches on the way down, or would he instantly splat? Third, he wondered how in the seven fucking seas they had ended up in the sky, and also wished Jay wasn't presumably dying as well, so he could haunt him as revenge.</p><p>That thought cheered him up a little, but not much, as he was quickly approaching his imminent death.</p><p>It seemed to take forever, but they were finally nearing the top branches. He looked up at Ben and smiled sadly. The king - his friend - returned the gesture. Then the branches were there, and all he felt was blinding pain.</p><p>It exploded across his ribs, and he couldn't help screaming, even though that made it worse. He tumbled down, everything a flashing blur of branches and pine needles and sky and agony. He flailed unwillingly, struggling to grab anything at all. Rough surfaces scratched at his hands and limbs. Her was pretty sure he was screaming, but otherwise the world was utter madness. There was a sharp pain in his foot, and he jerked to a stop, his ankle and where his leg joined his hip flared in agony as if they were being pulled out of their sockets. A blur shot past him, crashing through the branches. He looked up dizzily to see the sky was tinted red, then everything went black.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>(The woods near the Lodge)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben Evans wandered through the forest. Normally he would be training with Sean now, but his arm prevented him from riding. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he was almost glad he had an excuse to not speak to his sort of best friend. He was busy thinking about this when a voice broke through his thoughts.</p><p> "Ben!"</p><p> Ben stopped. It sounded like-</p><p>"Ben! BEN!!" </p><p>It was definitely Sean. He sounded panicked. How did he even know Ben was walking here?</p><p>"BEN!"</p><p>He stopped thinking and started running. Sean kept calling his name , and now that he was closer he could hear the pain and tears in his voice. </p><p>Suddenly, Sean fell silent. Ben turned in a circle. He was sure he has been going the right way. He heard a groan from above him and something dropped into his head.</p><p>Ben recovered and picked it up with his uninjured hand. It was... a leather jacket? Sean didn't have any black leather jackets as far as he knew.</p><p>"BEN!"</p><p>It was this cry that made Ben remember where the jacket had come from.</p><p>He hurried to look above. Sure enough, there was Sean.</p><p>"Sean, what are you doing up there?"</p><p>He seemed to be hanging by his legs. Why was he here instead of with Skye? They were supposed to be training. And why had he been screaming earlier? Nothing made sense.</p><p>Something hit his upturned face, like a drop of water.</p><p>He's lifted his hand up to wipe it away from his cheek. It felt like water.</p><p>But it wasn't water.</p><p>It was blood.</p><p>"Sean?" Ben called. This was not good. Not good at all. He stepped backwards to have a better look at his friend. He was wearing a red hoodie and back jeans. His face was covered in blood and scrapes. He was suspended by his left ankle that had been caught between a fork in branches. As Ben took another step his foot hit something hard. He looked down and saw a red and black phone lying screen down in the pine needles. Strange. But then again not as strange as finding Sean covered in blood hanging by his foot in a tree.</p><p>"Ben," Sean moaned as if he didn't have the energy for yelling anymore.</p><p>"I'm right here, Sean," Ben told his friend. "I'll get you down."</p><p>Sean seemed to notice him for the first time.</p><p>"Who're you?"</p>
<hr/><p>Harry woke up again soon. Or at least it felt soon. He didn't really know how long he had been there. Blood was trickling down his arms and face. Except it was going the wrong way. It took him a moment to realize he was upside down, through the haze of pain and the fact that all he could think was <em>ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodholyfuckwhereamIowowowowow.</em></p><p>He slowly registered that he was suspended by his left ankle (which was on fire, thanks for asking), and that he was in a forest, and that everything hurt.</p><p>A sudden thought struck him, breaking through his clouded brain.</p><p>
  <em>Where's Ben?</em>
</p><p>He looked around, then realized that was stupid, he should be looking on the ground. He has seen him fall past, hadn't he?</p><p>Harry located the king on the ground. He was unconsious, and it looked like blood was soaking the line needles around him, but if Harry had survived, maybe Ben had.</p><p>"Ben!?" he yelled. The king didn't stir. "Ben! BEN!" </p><p>He had to stop, because the yelling was setting his chest on fire. He was pretty positive he had broken several ribs. He took several pained deep breaths.</p><p>"BEN!"</p><p>Still no answer. Maybe he was...</p><p>No.</p><p>
  <em>Nope, definitely not.</em>
</p><p>Despite what he told himself, he still felt tears pricking at his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Stop it. No crying allowed.</em>
</p><p>Apparently his body has other ideas, because water poured out of his eyes, disappearing into his hair. Here he was, lost in some woods, hanging in a tree, with an unconscious and possibly dead friend hanging below him, and now he was probably going to die, despite just surviving an impossible fall.</p><p>
  <em>I miss you Uma.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment please, I'd love to hear what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I won't even begin to try to explain the time I've been absent, but let's just say I literally had no time to write. Things are mostly back to normal, so hopefully I can update more often. So here is another chapter of this. Have fun... and yeah.</p><p>Warning: this has a ton of spoilers throughout the whole series, so I won't be putting any more spoiler alerts. One of them includes which boy Skye chooses, so you really shouldn't read this if you haven't at least watched to episode 3 of season 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(The docks, in the world of the Lodge)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Uma passed through a strange red haze, and suddenly she was slowing. Enough that the water was looking like a promising chance of survival. The product of hundreds of feet speeding to the gray waters disappeared, and she angled her body against the wind for a proper landing.</p><p>She sliced through the water like a blade, instantly spreading out and kicking for the surface. Despite her heavy clothes and the choppy waters, she made it quickly and began treading water, looking around for the shore she had seen from the sky. She soon spotted it and started swimming for the docks.</p><p>She located a metal ladder and pulled herself up, shivering from the wind and cold waters. People milled about the street further inland, but if they noticed anything out of the ordinary by a girl falling out of the sky and landing in their ocean, they didn't let on. She hugged her arms close and considered her options. Above all, she had to find Harry. If she had survived, by the power of whatever that red mist was - likely connected to the smoke the came out of Jay - he might have too. Even if he was... even if he didn't... she just had to find him.</p><p>After him it would be Gil, because as much as they would never admit it, they definitely needed those innocent brown eyes in their lives. And maybe she could see about the others... if she happened to have time.</p><p>It seemed the best way to go about this was to first make sure she didn't die of hypothermia, a problem she was reminded of as another gust of wind ripped warmth from her body. She trudged up the grey docks, arms wrapped tightly around her torso. After making it onto the street, it was as if a veil was lifted from the eyes of the other people. She began getting strange looks that were quickly hidden in attempts of being polite. She noticed also how differently these people were dressed. It was almost like the citizens of Auradon, but no body had a color scheme obviously based on a hero or villain. (Of course there were some people in Auradon who weren't descended from one of the groups, but it was practically unheard of to find a whole crowd without a single iconic descendants.)</p><p>If she were stupid enough to not realize that she wasn't in Auradon from the falling-from-the-sky-over-unfamiliar-land bit of her adventure, she would now. </p><p>Uma decided that the storefront she was beside was good enough, and entered the shop. </p><p>It only took a few moments to find some clothing suitable for wearing. A plain white t-shirt, black pants, and a teal rain jacket. She also chose a tiny package of socks, only three. Her gray Converse were a thin material, so they would dry quickly. Uma took her findings to the back of the store.</p><p>Behind the counter was a young girl (probably about sixteen), with short black hair and a cheery smile. Uma forced one of those Auradon smiles (it was actually starting to become natural, not that she would admit that).</p><p>"Hi," the girl said in a lightly accented voice. "What can I do for you?"</p><p>Uma placed her items on the counter. The girl began ringing them up, occasionally glancing at her sopping wet appearance.</p><p>"I don't mean to be rude," she said. "But may I ask why you're so wet?"</p><p>Uma resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Great. Another place with ridiculously nice people. She could almost hear Harry making a sarcastic comment about the situation.</p><p>"Uh, I fell," she explained lamely. The girl raised her eyebrows. "Into the bay," Uma added. "I'm not from here."</p><p>"Oh," the girl said. "In that case, there's a great place to stay just at the edge of town, only a few miles." She sped up to the point of ranting. "It's called the North Star Lodge, and the girl who runs it, her name is Skye, is super nice, and they have the reality TV show, you know, the livestream one. They used to be on My Amazing Life, but then they cut the deal because the producers were getting too far into their personal lives, which is kind of the point but whatever. And they have really cool theme nights sometimes like they had music night and a dance off and they had a pizza night this one time-" The girl cut herself off and glanced at Uma, blushing. "Sorry, I just really like those shows."</p><p>Uma raised her eyebrows. </p><p>"I can tell."</p><p>The girl finished ringing up the items.</p><p>"That's 23.85 pounds," she said.</p><p>"Uuh, what?" Uma asked.</p><p>The girl smiled.</p><p>"Oh, you're an American? Thirty dollars then."</p><p>Uma didn't know what an American was, but she did know what a dollar was. </p><p>She pulled the proper amount of soaking blue bills from her pocket and slapped them onto the counter. The girl didn't take them like she expected. She looked at the money, then at Uma, then back at the money.</p><p>"That's not real money," she said.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>(Front lawn of the Lodge)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sean skidded to a stop, getting off his bike and leaning it up against the fence. He unclipped his helmet, grinning at Skye as she slid up beside him.</p><p>"That was great!" he said, reaching over to high-five his girlfriend.</p><p>"Thanks," she said, sliding her helmet over he head.</p><p>"That last turn was perfect, I'm really proud of you," he praised her.</p><p>She smiled at him.</p><p>Suddenly, her phone was ringing. She pulled it out.</p><p>"It's Ben," she explained before putting it to her ear.</p><p>Sean waited as she listened. He could hear Ben's frantic voice, but not his words, which worried him.</p><p>"What is it?" he asked nervously.</p><p>Skye frowned. "Ben, calm down... No he's not. He's right here... Yeah... Here, listen." She held her cell phone up to Sean's face. "Say something."</p><p>"Hey, mate, everything okay?" he asked his friend.</p><p>"Sean!" Ben exclaimed. Sean puled the phone away from his ear.</p><p>"Not so loud," he complained, but Ben wasn't listening. He was talking in a steady stream. "What? Slow down."</p><p>"Sean, you have to come. There's a guy hanging upside down in a tree over here!"</p><p>"<em>What?</em>" Sean asked. He looked at Skye in confusion. </p><p>"He's covered in blood!" Ben explained. "He was screaming for me a while ago, but I think he passed out."</p><p>"He was screaming for <em>you</em>? Why?"</p><p>"I don't know, but he kept yelling Ben. It could be another Ben, but Sean..."</p><p>"What? Say it."</p><p>"Sean, he looks exactly like you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CHALLENGE: Everyone needs to watch the music video for the Green Gentleman by Panic! At the Disco. If you're insane, and hate this song/band with a passion, mute it, but you need to watch the video. Then come back and tell me who that little boy is. Watch him throughout the whole video. There are a few clues if you don't get it based off his looks. Though you can probably get it off those, so no need to cheat and look up who it is. On top of that, listen to the music of you can... it fits the whole... everything pretty well. More explanations to come in the next update, but I don't want it to be super obvious.</p><p>Per usual, thanks for reading, and I enjoy comments and kudos, thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello humans of this Earth. I have brought you another chapter. You're welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(At the Lodge)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mal groaned as she sat up in the remains of a shattered planter. Potting soil and bright flowers were scattered over the concrete beside her. She was just summoning energy to heal herself, when a loud voice startled her.</p><p>"Uh, why are you sitting in our flower pot?" </p><p>Mal looked up to see a man with red hair and a short beard looking at her in confusion.</p><p>"Ugh," she groaned again as she shifted around. She ignored the annoying human for now and concentrated on healing herself. With a lot of effort, she felt her eyes glow green and muttered the spell. </p><p>She felt the pain dissolving and her injuries closing, but her magic was at a tight limit. She could feel her power waning rapidly, almost akin to when Hades struck her with the ember.</p><p>When she was finished her breathing was hard with effort. She looked up to see the same man still standing there, eyes narrowed suspiciously. She resisted the urge to growl at him like the dragon she was, and instead settled for being rude (she was traumatized, after all. Ben couldn't expect her to be polite right now, could he?).</p><p>"Thanks for the help, jerk," she snarled, pushing herself up, carefully avoiding the sharp bits of plaster on the ground. The man scowled at her, but she hadn't quite finished. "Not like I was hurt or anything. You try falling 10,000 feet and surviving."</p><p>She dusted the dirt from her purple jacket (matching her original Isle one but without the collar) and pants.</p><p>The poor human looked struck speechless, something that often happened to the people Mal got mad at. She ignored him and surveyed her position. She had landed in front of the small building she had seen while falling, crashing into a flower pot and shattering it in the process. Lucky for that red mist, otherwise she would be a Mal-cake on the ground. Obviously she wasn't in Auradon, because 1) Auradonians had a ridiculous habit of recognizing her everywhere she went and never letting her get normal service for anything, and 2) she completely did not recognize this place.</p><p>"This is <em>not</em> what I meant by skipping class," she muttered.</p><p>The man cleared his throat, finally coming to his senses.</p><p>"I'm Ed," he introduced herself, pretending his hand to be shaken. Mal was glad they seemed to have the same customs as her own kingdom, even if the last thing she wanted was to be polite to this irritating human. She shook his hand. "Who are you?"</p><p>Mal thought about what t tell him for a moment. "You want the long version or the short version?"</p><p>"Uh, long?" he said, probably wanting her last name, which she didn't have.</p><p>She took a deep breath.</p><p>"Mal, formerly of the Isle of the Lost, daughter of Maleficent - the mistress of evil and destroyer of all things good and beautiful - and Hades - god of the dead - the fifteenth Lady of the Court, soon to be Queen of Auradon, and married to King Benjamin Florian," she recited. She wasn't about to reveal her middle name, of course, because she had a reputation to uphold.</p><p>Ed blinked.</p><p>"Oh, uh, wow, okay," he stuttered. "Uh, did I hear the names Maleficent and Hades in there, and also that you're the queen, or is that just me?"</p><p>Mal smirked. Stupid, stupid mortals.</p><p>"Yes and no. I said <em>soon to be Queen of Auradon</em>. I am currently only a Lady of the Court."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some peasants and rabble to collect and likely heal," she said, smiling at the thought of her siblings and husband.</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>Mal walked right by the human - Ed - and continued on her way to find her most valuable possessions.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>(the woods near the Lodge)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sean jumped off his bike again, this time near Ben.</p><p>"We're here, Ben," he said to his friend. "Where's- oh..."</p><p>His voice died as he saw where Ben was grimly pointing. Up in the nearest pine tree, a body hung limply, suspended upside down by its ankle. He could see one of the guy's hands hanging down, pinkish tracks like berry juice running down his fingers, red dripping off the ends. </p><p>He glanced at Ben, and the other boy showed him the jacket and phone he had found.</p><p>"That's-" Skye began to say, but was cut of by the stranger in the tree screaming.</p><p>"BEN!" they yelled, moving and then going limp, sounds of their labored breathing reaching Sean's ears, as if it had taken all of their energy to do so. "Wake up..." they moaned, and Ben was right, the guy sounded just like Sean. He backed up to get a better look, and would have dropped whatever was in his hands had he been holding anything. His face was <em>exactly</em> the same.</p><p>"Hey!" Ben called up to the Sean-clone in the tree. "If you can hear me, we're gonna try to get you down!"</p><p>"Who the fuck are you?!" Sean-clone shouted back.</p><p>"He keeps asking me that," Ben confided to them.</p><p>"I'm Skye!" Skye called up. "This is Ben and Sean. We're gonna help you!"</p><p>"You're not Ben," he said.</p><p>Ben exchanged a puzzled look with Sean.</p><p>"Yeah, he is," Sean said.</p><p>Sean-clone groaned, but he couldn't be sure whether it was in exasperation or pain.</p><p>"You're all fucking idiots," Sean-clone continued to insult them. "He's right <em>there</em>! Help <em>him</em>, I've been worse."</p><p>Sean and his friends continued to be confused. There was no one else here. And who was this insane Sean-clone screaming profanities while bleeding out upside down in a tree?</p>
<hr/><p>Harry wished all these idiots who were supposedly going to help him were smarter. Ben was just on the on the other side of the tree. Harry had suffered worse injuries, but the boy-king of Boradon had not. </p><p>He stayed still for several minutes, focusing on breathing through the blinding pain. When he thought he could stand to move, he swayed his body back and forth. He had been tied upside down many times, typically by his sisters, but never hanging by his ankle.</p><p>It took every ounce of effort he had to continue the motion and not black out, but he could almost reach a branch with his hand at the highest point of the arc.</p><p>He tried again. and several things happened at once. First, he grazed the branch, lunging forward to get a better grip. Then the branch holding him up snapped off, and he swung instantly right side up in a dizzying motion, scraping his already scraped fingers in the process. Fresh blood dribbled down his arm, this time going the other way. Somehow he managed to get a grip on the other branches with his other hand and feet.</p><p>With an excessive amount of pain and cursing that would have made his sisters proud, he climbed down the tree until he was only feet about the ground. At that point he could hardly see straight, his vision swimming and spinning. His breathing was hard and labored, but he looked over at Ben on the ground and steeled himself for the rest of the climb.</p><p>Only there wasn't any more to climb. The branches had all run out. Which meant he would have to jump. Brilliant.</p><p>It was only five feet, but if the impact of merely a two inch drop from branch to branch felt like snapping his ribs all over again, he didn't want to imagine this.</p><p>Then the morons below him finally seemed to come to their senses. Apparently watching beat-up pirates climb down trees was one of the most interesting things the world had ever seen.</p><p>The boy who thought he was Ben and the boy who sounded vaguely familiar came close enough that he could almost make out their faces with his blurry vision that was most definitely <em>not</em> caused by any hypothetical tears in his eyes. The Fake-Ben held his arms out.</p><p>"We'll help you down," he said. If Harry could compute the words through his brain enough to understand what he meant, he would have laughed in his face. As it was, he simply tilted his head to the side and tried to figure out if jumping on top of him would soften his fall. Fake-Ben reached out to grab on to his leg, which was a bad idea, because Harry then kicked him in the face - also a bad idea - causing the pirate to fall out of the tree and land on his stomach.</p><p>All the air slammed out of him as he impacted with the pine-needle strewn ground. His vision went black as he struggled to get some air into his lungs. Harry lay on the ground for what felt like hours. Finally, his lungs began working properly again, and he could see the ground in front of him. He rolled over to see the boys and the girl standing over him. Fake-Ben had his hands on his face, and the other guy - distinguishable by his red, black, and white blob of a shirt, like a de Vil, was saying something he couldn't hear. The pink blob that was the girl bent down close enough that he could actually make out her face. She put her hand on his forehead, and he couldn't move enough to slap her arm away.</p><p>"Don't touch me," he said, but he didn't think it came out in English, because she just frowned at him.</p><p>It only took a few more seconds for his eyes to readjust. Now he could make out Fake-Ben and the other guy's faces as well. For some reason, the other one looked exactly like him. Actually, not exactly. His hair was shorter, and styled differently. Harry's wasn't exactly <em>styled</em> anymore, not after falling out of the sky and through a tree.</p><p>"I'm Skye," the girl said.</p><p>"Stop," Harry said, finally switching back to English. He braced himself, then pushed on the ground into a sitting position. "Stop... touching... me," he gasped.</p><p>With the same determination, he pulled his feet under him and shoved off the ground, instantly falling over again. The guy who looked like him caught his arm and pulled him upright.</p><p>"If you really want to help," Harry said, shoving the Carlos/Harry wannabee away and pausing to catch his breath. "C'mere."</p><p>He went to the other side of the tree, traveling annoyingly slow. He pointed at the sprawled figure of the king on the ground.</p><p>Harry dropped to his knees.</p><p>"Ben," he whispered running his shaking hands over his blue jacket, trying to find his pulse point. "Ben, wake up."</p><p>"So he wasn't looking for you," his clone said.</p><p>The girl - Skye - whom Harry decided was much smarter than the boys, crouched down beside him.</p><p>"Is this Ben?" she asked.</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"What happened to him?"</p><p>"We fell," Harry said, pointing up without looking. "From up there."</p><p>"The tree?"</p><p>"No, the sky."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, so far the VKs are not impressed with the Lodge kids (LKs?). That might be a lame ending, but I don't have any more time to write and I wanted to post this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have arrived from the long lost world of here. Hi there. I was dying to write so I just decided on this work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(a few hundred feet behind the Lodge)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"OWW!" Evie cried as she struggled to stand, looking around the unfamiliar landscape. She heard a grunt behind her and quickly turned, sending a fresh wave of pain through her ankle, which she thought might be sprained.</p><p>Carlos sat on his butt in the grass, staring at her with wide eyes.</p><p>"Where <em>are</em> we?" he asked. "What happened."</p><p>Evie knew just as much as he did, so she began to theorize aloud.</p><p>"Well, I believe Jay might have a small amount of Genie magic," she began explaining, the nerd side that they both shared taking over. "Due to the dampening effects of the barrier, it makes sense that it would appear this late in life and manifest in strange and unpredictable ways..."</p><p>"And it would be feasible to consider that Jafar still has magic as well, which could pose some problems for the peace and safety of Auradon, of course-" Carlos added.</p><p>"Oh, you're right! I bet we could find out more about this in History of Magic," Evie said.</p><p>"Do you think it could have any lasting effects on us?" Carlos asked. "I mean, what if the magic made Jay go crazy-robot-killer mode? You know, if he were a robot."</p><p>"Well the gas that emitted from him, it could have been a mix of potassium chlorate, para-nitroaniline, and lactose, which would explain the color and substance-"</p><p>"But not the way it moved."</p><p>"-If it is, then Jay could be in danger," Evie realized. "potassium chlorate can be toxic if ingested, and para-nitroaniline is harmful by inhalation and absorption!"</p><p>"We have to save him!" Carlos cried, standing quickly and looking around for any sign of Jay.</p><p>"Yes!" Evie agreed. She hopped on one foot in the direction she had seen other people falling. She was determined to not let any of her friends get hurt. They were her family, and she couldn't live without them.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Near the front of the Lodge)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mal scanned everywhere she could for her missing family, from her vantage point near a road of some sort. She had never seen a gravel road, in fact they didn't often use gravel for anything in Auradon, and she took childish pleasure in the crunching noises her boots made on the small rocks.</p><p>As she surveyed the area, she saw a familiar teal head of hair trudging up the road.</p><p>"Uma!" she yelled instinctively, calling for the other girl's attention. Uma looked up and smiled, a sight that Mal was glad to see on her newly reinstated friend. The Captain waved at her and ran forward, hugging her and instantly checking for injuries, something Mal was not at all used to. "Okay, okay, chill," she said, even though she was secretly loving being fussed over by her friend. "What happened to you?" she asked when she saw Uma's still-wet hair.</p><p>"A lot of interesting things," Uma shrugged, like it was no big deal. "I fell in the bay. Did you know the money here is green?"</p><p>Mal shook her head.</p><p>"Where <em>is</em> 'here'?"</p><p>Uma turned to the building behind Mal.</p><p>"This," she pointed. "Is apparently the North Star Lodge, like a hotel but smaller."</p><p>"Huh," Mal replied, smiling when she thought of confused expression on the man's face she had met over there.</p><p>"Any sign of the others?" Uma asked, voicing the most important question.</p><p>Mal shook her head.</p><p>"I don't know, but I just started looking."</p><p>Uma nodded, her mouth pressed into the determined line it was before a fight or negotiation.</p><p>"We'll find them," she said confidently.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>(The woods near the Lodge)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry was getting really tired of explaining things to these people, so he decided to just ignore them. Maybe they would think he went deaf.</p><p>He touched Ben's closed eyelids, ignoring the burning in his ribs every time he took a breath. The blond girl in the pink coat was talking about something, but he couldn't hear her, so now <em>he</em> thought he might be going deaf. despite his annoyance with the strangers, this one had proved a slight bit more logical and helpful than the others, so he decided he might need to listen.</p><p>"What?" he asked, watching the King's face for any slight sign of activity.</p><p>The ringing feeling in his ears seemed to be clearing fast, so he caught her words this time.</p><p>"He needs a doctor."</p><p>Harry pulled his eyes away from Ben to glare at Skye.</p><p>"'<em>Doctors'</em> are pointless and useless," he said. "He doesn't need a doctor, he needs the dragon."</p><p>Skye furrowed her brow, like she didn't understand the words he was saying.</p><p>"Dragon?"</p><p>At this point, Harry's barely existent patience disappeared entirely.</p><p>"Mal," he snapped. "His wife or whatever. Now if you're not going to fucking help me-" he glared at her harder "-then shut up and leave me alone."</p><p>He couldn't even begin to explain the incredible aggravation he felt as she didn't get upset and leave, but rather took on a puzzled and pitying expression, as if she were there to offer valuable assistance and he was hindering her but she didn't want to be mean to him.</p><p>"But you need help-"</p><p>"I don't need your fucking help!" he said, almost on the verge of yelling at her. He took a deep breath and focused on Ben's face. "If you want to help," he continued, his voice strained but considerably quieter, saying each word carefully and as it's own, not like he was talking to a child, but more like he were explaining instructions to someone he was holding a knife to the throat of. "Then you can help me carry Ben. I would carry him by myself, but I think I broke my ribs, so I can't. Now are you helping, or not?"</p><p>Skye nodded. "I'll help." She turned to the boys standing behind him. "Sean, can you help him carry his friend?"</p><p>The boy who looked like Harry nodded, but still looked at Harry as if he would pounce on him at any moment. He approached and carefully slid his arms under Ben's legs. Harry grabbed him under the shoulders and exhaled deeply as he stood up, causing his middle to feel like it was about to stab through his skin. Shoving pain out of his thoughts, he adjusted Ben's upper half in his arms so he could carry him better. </p><p>By the way his vision flickered, he could tell it was going to be <em>very</em> difficult to stay conscious for more than a few minutes.</p><p>Harry moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with who was apparently Sean, so they had Ben between them bridal style.</p><p>Then started the hard part.</p><p>Only four minutes into the walk, Harry felt his head spinning. His breathing was getting shallow. It didn't help that Ben still hadn't moved and that he did not in fact have any clue where the hell Mal actually was. </p><p>He didn't know how much time passed, but soon the ground was swaying precariously under his feet. He stumbled and knocked into Sean. He vaguely wondered how he had gotten back to his ship, because the comforting swell and fall of the sea was rocking him like it always did. He heard people talking, maybe they were yelling at him, they didn't say his name, so it must not be that important. There was something heavy in his arms, but he couldn't seem to register anything through the fog descending on his brain. All he wanted to do was fall asleep and never wake up.</p><p>Never wake up...</p><p>Something bright hit his vision, someone yelled in his ear, and he toppled over.</p><p>Never ever ever wake up</p><p>never ever ever ver evr ev er...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there's that. I tried to make it a little long.</p><p>Also, I have finally watched Z-o-m-b-i-e-s 1 and 2, and it was pretty good. I think I need to open up a crossover series bc I have way too many crossover ideas.</p><p>And I somehow accidentally bookmarked a picture of Frank Iero? Idk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: Okay, just one Frerard fan fic</p><p>*2 months later*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay sat up groggily in the grass. He had no idea where the fuck he was, but he knew something was up.</p><p>That thing with the mist....</p><p>He knew it had been him, it just had to.</p><p>When Mal had started talking, he felt a foreign yet familiar sense of power well up inside him, threatening to consume his very being.</p><p>And he knew then that he wasn't in Auradon anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well shit, that was short.</p><p>Like Frankie..........</p><p>But seriously guys, you don't know what your missing out on. If you're interested in MCR or already know it, check me out on Wattpad (same name). I have a bunch of great fanfics in my reading lists, and I have four published. 2 are Huma and prob won't be touched for a long time, lol, but the other two are Frerard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>